


lose my heart on the burning sands

by harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, kind of a skins!au except they're all in college, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are coworkers at the java jazz café, zayn is louis' roommate, liam is harry's friend, niall likes sex, marina likes to watch eleanor and danielle, and everyone has issues and pines a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose my heart on the burning sands

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "i wanna be your dog" by the stooges. since i have no beta, all mistakes are my own, and since i'm half-asleep retyping this on my phone there's probably a few. enjoy!

when louis wakes up at exactly 6:03, she feels around in her bed for her socks that have slipped off during the night before giving up on her search after five minutes. she stumbles out of bed, eyes still glued shut, and grabs her toiletry bag and heads to the communal bathroom to take a shower. 

she quickly sniffs herself and mentally agrees with herself that yes, a shower is fucking needed. 

while louis is in the shower (yes, _after_ her quick wank), she pauses underneath the water, hands mid-lather in her hair, and just relishes in the fact that she's finally got a job. it's her first year at uni, and she's financially hit rock-bottom. she's sick of having to depend on her parents, so she applied for a job at java jazz café and she got it. 

she finishes her shower and wraps a towel around her waist, going quickly down the cold hall. she prays that no one catches sight of her like that guy - andy, louis thinks he's called - did yesterday. it was mortifying, especially since right before he quickly turned away louis caught sight of a very noticeable bulge in his trousers. 

she slams the door into her dorm, attempting to obnoxiously rouse her roommate. if there's anything zayn hates more than hipster assholes saying they like frank ocean and the weeknd and only naming "novacane" and "wicked games" as their favorite songs, it's waking up early.

"what was that for?" zayn murmurs, lifting her head from where it's buried underneath pillows and blankets. 

"need you to send me off," louis replies airily, drying herself with her towel and putting on her cutest pair of knickers (they're a rich blue and lace all over and it makes her tan skin look amazing) and her favorite bra (for good luck). she puts on a pair of black leggings and an oversized sweater - one that's tie-dyed blue and green - and her black toms, which smell abominable and zayn always complains about them. 

"well, good luck, superstar," zayn supplies. she puckers her lips. louis sighs and kisses her gently, close-mouthed to avoid morning breath. 

"thanks, sexy. make sure you actually get out of bed today, don't you have that nude portrait class?" louis sings as she slides into her leather jacket and ducks under her messenger bag, making it hang perfectly. 

"oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." zayn stirs and shifts into a more comfortable position, an undefinable jumble of blankets and body. 

louis grabs her phone from their charging dock and puts it in her jacket pocket, checking her hair and swiping on some mascara to pass for makeup. she drops it into her bag before saying one more time, "wish me luck, z!" 

"mmph," zayn grumbles, and louis smiles fondly at her before slamming the door to their dorm on her way out.

she whistles as she goes down the hall and skips down the stairwell, uncharacteristically cheerful for being awake this early. she nearly bumps into some stragglers making their way back from pulling all-nighters, crumbs of junk food around their drooping mouths and coffee stains on the textbooks they dejectedly hold. 

the walk to java jazz isn't that long, only about ten minutes, and when louis gets there the place is empty, save for two girls that are very cozy at one of the tables for two. 

"you must be louis," a boy - a _man_ , louis notes appreciatively - greets. his voice is deep and his hands are big and his hair is curly and dimples punctuate both sides of his pink lips. louis doesn't think she's ever seen anyone this beautiful (bar zayn, of course). 

"that i am," louis replies cheerfully. "um, should i just go back there?" she gestures toward the vast land of behind the counter, and he nods vigorously. 

"welcome," he says, arm outstretched grandly as he opens the little opening. louis curtseys and the door slams shut as he lets go of it. 

"so i'm louis, and you are...?" she says after a few moments of silence. 

"oh, sorry. i'm harry," he replies immediately, lounging against the counter. louis' eyes drift down, appreciating his seemingly unending torso and then his narrow hips and his skinny legs that are sheathed in jeans that are very, very, very tight. her eyes land on his huge oxfords, and already dirty thoughts are running through her mind.

harry clears his throat, and louis lets her eyes drift back up his body slowly before smirking. harry's neck gets a little red, but his eyes remain cool as he returns the favor and louis can feel his eyes caressing her body like hands.

(speaking of, his hands are huge, louis notices, as he rests his weight on them on the countertop. louis doesn't think she's ever thought this many dirty thoughts about a single person from being in their company for only five minutes.) 

"your apron is over there," harry finally says, breaking the tense silence, jerking his head to what seems to be a small kitchen-like area. louis nods, going into the steamy room. there's baking goods strewn everywhere, but the room seems to be void of humans (except for louis). she picks up the apron, sighing at its heavy polyester feel, and puts it on and places her bag on the hook her apron previously was on.

when she gets back out, harry's talking to a pretty girl that's leaning on the counter, a heart painted on her cheek.

"louis, this is marina. she works here, too," harry introduces, gesturing lazily between them. "marina works during the week while us hardworking students are at school." 

"you're at uni?" louis asks after nodding to marina. "what uni?" 

"redson," harry answers. 

"I go there too," louis says, adding, "i haven't seen you around though..." 

"i think i've seen you around a few times," harry muses. "hard not too, pretty thing like you -" 

"harry, enough with the creepy flirting," marina chides, swatting his arm. 

harry shrugs unapologetically. "are you going to get anything, or are you just here to watch eleanor and danielle again?" 

"don't tease me," marina whines, cupping her chin in her hand. "and i'll have a mocha americana, please." 

harry goes to make the drink, louis watching him and marina watching the two girls - eleanor and danielle - at their table. 

"why do you like to watch them?" louis finally asks once harry darts into the kitchen to get whipped cream. 

"their love is so beautiful," marina says wistfully. "they care about each other so much and would do anything for one another. it makes me want to write about them." she pauses. "i have, in fact." 

"write?" louis prompts.

"lyrics. i sing." marina goes back to watching them and louis shifts her weight from one foot to the other. 

"here's your mocha americana," harry says, putting the drink down with a flourish. "enjoy." 

"what type of things have you written about them?" louis asks interestedly. marina shrugs, sipping her drink and contemplating an answer. 

"just stuff," she supplies, rather unhelpfully, louis thinks.

harry chimes in, "she writes about how their love is perfect and that when they stare into each other's eyes they see the universe laid out before them - open and filled with each other's presence, yada yada yada." 

"shut up," marina says huffily, looking moodily at her mug. "you shouldn't judge an artist by their craft. 

harry just shrugs and rolls his eyes. 

"i'm guessing i should teach you the mysterious ways of our machines, louis," harry finally suggests, wriggling his eyebrows. 

"let's do it," louis agrees.

"you're just going to leave me here?" marina calls indignantly as harry whisks louis to the back part of the counter, closer to the tiny kitchen.

"yeah. it's not like you're needed here," harry shouts back, loud enough for danielle and eleanor to raise their practically conjoined heads and glance confusedly at them. 

"fine! i'll just go home then!" marina looks wistfully once more at the couple at their table before storming out. 

"she's a moody one," harry notes gravely, watching as she tightens her coat and walks on.

"i've noticed," louis replies. "so, you were going to teach me the ways of your art?" 

"yes, m'lady. step right this way, and pay careful attention..."

* * * *

when louis arrives back at her dorm, she solemnly puts her bag down and gently closes the door.

"how was work?" zayn asks from her position on her bed, hair piled up in a messy bun and laptop perched on her lap. 

"it was... good," louis replies after a few moments of thought. "except for my new coworker." 

"mm?" 

"it's a boy," louis prompts.

"and?" 

"he's really hot," louis finally sighs, shoving zayn over and laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "he has tattoos and curly hair and dimples and really, really pink lips." 

"ouch," zayn murmurs, closing her laptop and shifting to rest on her side, facing louis. 

"yeah. and we were flirting." louis flings her arm over her eyes. "how am i going to work there now?" 

"you're just going to have to deal," zayn shrugs, drawing feather-light patterns with her finger on louis' forearm. "what's his name?" 

"harry. harry styles, i think," louis says, cuddling closer to zayn. 

"oh my god, harry styles," zayn says, covering her mouth to stifle giggles. "i know that idiot." 

"you do?" louis asks.

"yeah, i've known him for awhile. whenever our parents had those horrible parties or whatever, the kids were shunted to the side, and we got to know each other." zayn's parents are filthy rich, but she's emancipated (well, really she was disowned, but she likes to claim she's emancipated) so she doesn't accept anything they have to offer. which is nothing, considering the hate between them is a two-way street. "how's he been doing?" 

"i don't know. but he's tall and broad and manly and cute and i hate everything." louis peeks over her arm at zayn. "i really want to fuck him," she says in all seriousness, eyes wide with worry. zayn bites her lip. 

"i'm sorry, babe," she finally says softly, forehead pressing against louis'. 

"it's okay," louis sighs. "i'll just soldier through it. i can do this." 

"yeah, you can," zayn encourages, hand cupping louis' cheek. "you're smart and beautiful and you'll knock his socks off." 

louis smiles, pressing her face into zayn's palm. "you're so sweet to me, zayney." 

"you don't deserve it," zayn mutters, but with an easy grin. 

"you twat," louis says, shoving her. 

"you know you love me," zayn coos, pressing herself closer to louis, laptop forgotten on the grown, and tangles their legs together. "i'm bored, wanna screw around?" 

"you know it," louis shoots back, running her hand down from zayn's collarbones to the waistband of her sweatpants. zayn leans forward, connecting their mouths and cupping louis' bum with her hand.

so louis disappears under zayn's lips and skin and thinks that maybe she doesn't want to be found just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> well there's the first chapter and it's more introductory but yeah there ya go hope you liked it drop a comment or a kudos or anything all of it is appreciated and my tumblr is springlou.tumblr.com so hit me up
> 
> right now this is rated mature because things are gonna get saucy weyhey


End file.
